Wyvern Names Meanings
Wyvern Names Meanings If you ever wanted to know what your Wyvern's name truly means, this is the page for you. If want to change your Wyvern's name, speak to Fouvia near the Norg Auction House Representatives. For 9,800 gil, she will allow you to change the name and give you access to the other three lists. The page is a work in progress, so feel free to add more to it. Starting List: *Azure: French; A light purplish blue/sky blue *Cerulean: Latin/Old English; Sky Blue *Rygor: Polish/Jewish; Rigour *Delphyne: Greek; From the Flower *Ember: Old English; A glowing piece of coal or wood *Max: from Latin maxime; Great *Buster: English; from the verb bust "to break", originally a nick-name for a person prone to breaking things *Duke: English; Nobility *Oscar: Scandanavian; Accurate Spearman *Maggie: from Ancient Greek margeritess; Pearl *Jessie: Hebrew; Wealthy/God's grace *Lady: English; Nobility *Hien: Japanese; Little Bird, Swallow *Raiden: Japanese; God of Thunder *Lumiere: French; Light *Eisenzahn: German; Iron Tooth *Pfeil: German; Arrow *Wuffi: German Baby Language for Dog *George: Greek; Farmer ~~ also Patron Saint of England and Catalonia, legendary dragonslayer *Donryu: Japanese; Dragon Swallower *Oboro: Japanese; vague *Mikan: Japanese; Orange/Tangerine *Sasavi: Tufted Owl *Nanaja: Sumerian; Goddess of Sex and War *Khocha: Japanese; Japanese Bitter Tea *Rover: English; Wanderer After this list was compiled, additional Wyvern names have been added. *Darug-Borug *Firewing *Karav-Marav *Qiqiru *Tatang *Vhiki Norg List 1: *Dino: Latin; Thunder *Chomper: American English; from the verb chomp "to bite" *Pouncer: American English; from the verb pounce "to jump on a target, like a predator on prey" *Fido: Latin; Faithful *Lucy: Latin; Bringer of Light *Jake: Hebrew; (from Jacob) Supplanter *Rocky: American English; Rocky Marciano, professional boxer; Rocky Balboa, fictional star of the Rocky films *Rex: Latin; King *Rusty: American English; Red Headed *Spike: American English; A Long, Heavy Nail *Sylvestre: English; From the Woods *Himmelskralle: German; Sky Claw *Gizmo: American English; any small random mecanical device; character from the movie "Gremlins" *Milo: Uncertain origin, might be latin derivative from Miles (soldier), at least this is why SE used it *Tom: Greek; A Twin *Toby: Hebrew; (from Tobias) The Lord is Good *Felix: Latin; Happy/Lucky, Feline *Bo: Hebrew; Strong and Fast *Molly: Hebrew; Bitter *Unryu: Japanese; Lucky Dragon *Daisy: Old English; Flower literally: "day's eye" *Baron: English; Nobility *Ginger: English; Spice; slang for a red-haired person *Muffin: English; Cake Pastry *Lumineux: French; Luminous (Masculine) Norg List 2: *Amedeo: Latin; Beloved of God *Quatrevents: French or Catalan; Four Winds *Toryu: Japanese; Tower Dragon/Eastern Dragon *Etoilazuree: French; Blue Star (Feminine) *Grisnuage: French; Gray Cloud *Belorage: French; Beautiful Storm *Centonnerre: French; Hundred Thunder (Masculine) *Nouvellune: French; New Moon *Missy: Greek; (from Melissa) Honey Bee *Tranchevent: French; Slicing Wind *Soufflefeu: French; Blows Fire *Etoile: French; Star *Tonnerre: French; Thunder (Masculine) *Nuage: French; Cloud *Foudre: French; Flash/Lightning (Feminine) *Orage: French; Storm *Lune: French; The Moon *Astre: Latin; Star (gender neutral) *Waffenzahn: German; Weapon Tooth *Soleil: French; Sun *Courageux: French; Courageous (Masculine) *Venteuse: French; Windy (Feminine) *Lunaire: French; Lunar *Tora: Japanese; Tiger *Celeste: French; Heavenly (Feminine) Norg List 3: *Orageuse: French; Stormy (Feminine) *Stellaire: French; Stellar *Solaire: French; Solar (Feminine) *Wirbelwind: German; Whirlwind *Bogen: German; Bow *Flink: German; Speedily *Blutkralle: German; Blood Claw *Soryu: Japanese; Blue Dragon, Solution *Wanaro: Japanese; Hearth Trap, Trap/Snare *Totona: Japanese; Child's Name for fish *Kagero: Japanese; Hearth Shadow/Desert Heat *Joseph: Hebrew; God Will Increase *Coco: French; Coconut; name of the plant chocolate is made from *Ringo: Japanese; Apple ; Drummer of The Beatles *Gigima: Japanese; Doubt *Gododavi: Japanese; Enlightenment *Rurumo: Japanese; Unbroken *Jyubih: Japanese; Jubilee *Majha: Persian; Origin, also the name of a mountain in India